1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. Efforts are being made to improve the size and resolution of these displays. However, this may increase the amount and speed of data to be transmitted, which, in turn, may present problems.
One problem is referred to as a shadow effect. This occurs when the brightness components of pixels that continuously emit light differ from the brightness components of pixels that do not emit light and then emit light. For example, a display may include a first region having pixels that emit light and a second region adjacent to the first display region having pixels that are in a non-emission state for a relatively long time. When both the first and second display regions change to be in emission states, an instantaneous latent image may be generated. The latent image may be, for example, one in which a boundary is visible between the first and second display regions. Such an effect may adversely affect display quality.